ProjectAbstract TheConnecticut(CT)PregnancyRiskAssessmentMonitoringSystem(PRAMS)isdesigned toprovidetheDepartmentofPublicHealth(DPH)withimportantdataaboutmaternal health,experiences,andbehaviorsduringtheperinatalperiod;advanceknowledgeabout riskandprotectivefactorsamongCTmothers;andinvestigatetheassociationsbetween thesefactorsandbirthoutcomesandmaternalandinfanthealth.Randomsamplesare drawnfrombirthrecordsonamonthlybasis.ThesamplingframeislimitedtoCTresident womenwhodeliveredaninfantin?statewithinthepreceding2?6months.Reducingracial andethnichealthdisparitiesiscentraltoallDPHprogramsandinitiatives.Thesampleis stratifiedbymaternalrace/ethnicityinordertoproduceseparateestimatesforpopulation subgroups,andtoallowformeaningfulcomparisonstoquantifyandinvestigatedisparities inperinatalindicators.Datacollectionforeachsurveillanceyearspans15months,witha totalsamplesizeofapproximately2,200women.PRAMSemploysamixed?modedata collectionmethodologythatincludesamailquestionnairewithseveralfollow?upattempts, followedbyatelephonesurveyformailnon?responders.CTPRAMSdatawillbe integratedintoeffortstoaddressstatematernalandchildhealthpriorities,aswellas statewideplansandinitiativestoreducelowbirthweight,pretermbirth,infantmortality, andhealthdisparities.Statewidepartnerswillbeutilizedtoinformtheprojectandfacilitate widedisseminationofCTPRAMSfindings.